


Pheonix born in blood

by Deadlybeautyblue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlybeautyblue/pseuds/Deadlybeautyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ruins of the Fake AH Crew, Ryan runs until he becomes something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheonix born in blood

Ryan ran. His feet pounded against the asphalt unsteadily. The doctor would only be a few blocks away. Only a few blocks away. His feet stuttered on the cracked side street pavement, rocks sliding beneath his feet until he slipped, slamming his arm into the ground. Ryan choked back a scream, tucking his arm to his side. It had already been injured in the firefight, but now it stung with gravel and dirt. Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled back into motion. Sirens wailed behind him, growing closer. He needed to lie low. An alleyway through a rundown neighborhood beckoned. He wheezed his way through it until he found himself at a cul-de-sac. A small concrete wall separated him from a park. Hoisting himself over cursing near silently the whole way,(fuck my arm, fuck this wall,I should have become a florist I could have flowers right now not pains and shitty walls) Ryan pressed himself against the wall and am checked his injury as best he could. It had only been a bullet graze but the fall earlier had left shallow scrapes on his shoulder. At least he was alive. It had only taken a well sprung trap to eliminate the Fake AH crew. They'd gotten cocky. They'd ruled the city and someone had just pulled the coup of a lifetime. He'd wanted to avenge them, to swoop down like a angel of death, but Gavin, bleeding out next to him, had told him to leave. "We're all dead anyways. Was a bloody good run while it lasted eh rye-bread. Find a new crew. Carry on our legacy." So Ryan had run and now he was in a ditch in a park bleeding and tired. Caleb's 'office' was near here. He could make it if he tried. The sirens had faded. No doubt it be a great news story. The police had found the Fake AH crew at last, dead in a drug den, all but one. He reached up with his good arm and tugged off the mask. The Vagabond was dead now. Time to heal up, move on. But not for a while, he liked Los Santos. Moving forward, he ran through the list of loyal contacts he had here. When he finished with that he counted houses as he dragged his sorry body to Caleb's place. While he was getting fixed up, he cast his mind outward, trying to think of anything. Anything to distract from Geoff dropping, a bullet in his skull. The wet snack of Ray's corpse hitting the ground. The searing pain as a bullet grazed him, the searing pain of watching Michael get gunned down. Jack was killed in the fray somewhere. He'd heard Gavin scream her name. Shot in the arm twice and once in the gut but Gavin had still lunged out guns blazing to cover Ryan's escape. Ryan started when a cool hand touched his good shoulder. "You're set."  
He nodded mutely. He missed his mask. His mask was in the park. He didn't want that mask anymore. Maybe another one. Standing up he mentally traced the path to the safehouse.  
"Thanks." He said to Caleb. He left. The night swallowed him up. Los Santos spun on under neon signs and harsh convenience store lights. Blood was stamped out into headlines that nobody read. Guns were loaded. A man stood in an ill lit street and stared at a graffiti crown. (In a few days, words will accompany it. The mad king will rise and topple empires. Revenge will be had, blood will be spilled. Right now, Los Santos sleeps a little quieter without the sounds of laughter from a penthouse in the midst of the city.)


End file.
